My Closest Friend
by Digilady99
Summary: Marth and Luigi are close friends and feel like nothing could ruin their friendship until an unexpected tragedy strikes impacting them and everyone they know and love. Very sad character death. NOT YAOI! Marth and Luigi are the main characters!


We see Marth, the beloved prince of Altea, sulking in his room. He had a look of depression and sadness on his face. His room was dark. The curtains were closed including the door. Marth just sat on his bed wiping away his tears and red eyes thinking of the horrible tragedy that struck the Smashers including Marth two days ago.

_**Flashback **_

_Marth and one of his closest friends, Mario's younger brother, Luigi, were seen walking together on the hills not too far away from the mansion. Marth and Luigi have been close friends as long as they can remember. When Marth first joined back in Melee, Luigi got shy around the new people but Marth taught him to be more confident like Mario. The two of them did mostly everything together: Training, talking, eating, or even just taking a casual walk around the mansion. _

"_So, Luigi, are you excited to see Daisy's performance at the mansion this weekend?" Marth asked the green plumber. _

"_Sure am! I've-a always-a wanted to see-a her sing-a." Luigi smiled at the blue-haired prince. _

"_I don't think I've met her before. Please, tell me about her, Luigi." Marth asked. _

"_Well-a, she's-a pretty much the total-a opposite of Peach-a. She's-a very tomboyish and loves-a all-a kinds of sports-a. But-a she's also-a very friendly-a and caring-a." Luigi finished. _

_Marth smiled, "I'd love to meet her. You don't mind introducing to her, do you, Luigi?" _

"_Of-a course not-a. But-a I should-a warn-a you. She-a gets very-a excited-a around princes." Luigi whispered in Marth's ear. _

_Marth just laughed, "I'll be careful." Luigi nodded and the two friends continued walking. _

_But then Luigi noticed something in the bushes, something very evil and dark. Luigi stopped and stared at the figure he saw. Marth also stopped and turned to his short friend whose eyes widened. _

"_Luigi, what's wrong?" Marth asked in concern. _

_Then the figure lunged out from the bushes. It was big, purple, and evil dragon with yellow eyes. It was the enemy of Marth from his world, Medeus! _

_Marth shouted, "MEDEUS, YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?!" _

"_YES AND I HAVE COME BACK FOR REVENGE, PRINCE, MARTH!" Medeus roared and was heading straight for Marth! _

_Marth gasped but then he closed his eyes preparing for a quick death with no time to draw out his sword, Falchion. Then he heard someone cry, "MARTH! WATCH-A OUT!" _

_Marth then felt a hard push and he fell to the ground and then his eyes widened on what he just witnessed. _

_Medeus attacked Luigi. He dug his claws right into Luigi's torso and he screamed in agonizing pain. Medeus then threw Luigi to the ground. He was bleeding really hard and panting heavily. Marth couldn't believe it. Luigi had saved him from his mortal enemy._

"_LUIGI!" Marth screamed and ran to aid his dear friend. _

"_Luigi! No, you're bleeding all over! Just hold on! You're gonna be alright!" Marth cried. _

_Luigi coughed a bit and his eyes were barely open. "M-Marth-a. Do not-a… worry about-a me…. Just…. just-a go. Leave-a… me… here." _

_Marth started crying and held the dying green plumber in his arms. "I'm not leaving you here to die, Luigi! Please, don't go!" _

_Luigi weakly raised one his bloodied gloved hands on Marth's face and he held it tightly. _

"_Please-a… tell-a my-a bro... Peach-a… Daisy-a… and-a everyone-a… I'm-a sorry. Goodbye… my-a… closest… friend…" And with that, Luigi breathed his last and his head fell over to the side. _

_Marth gasped and shook Luigi's lifeless body gently. "No, no! Luigi, don't die on me! No! Luigi! LUIGI!" Marth knew that a warrior should never cry in battle, but he just couldn't hold in. He sobbed loudly and held the dead green plumber in his arms. _

_Medeus just shrugged and said, "Ha, what a fool. He died protecting his dear friend. Truly pathetic." _

_Marth stopped crying and gently laid Luigi's body onto the ground. His fists were clenched and his bangs covered his eyes. "Medeus… for what you just did… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Marth screamed in a furious venom voice that sounded nothing like him. _

_Medeus cackled, "Ha! You honestly think you can stop me by yourself?" _

"_I don't think… I KNOW!" Marth roared as he drew out Falchion and charged at Medeus and gave him a blowing stab in his heart. Medeus screamed and the final words he said before he completely dissolved away was, "Marth… I will return… as long as there's evil in people's hearts… I will always return." And he was gone in a sea of blood. _

_Marth panted and stared in pity at the evil, dead dragon. He then sheathed Falchion and remembered that his close friend, Luigi was… dead. _

_Marth walked over to Luigi's lifeless body and held him. He started crying again for the loss of a great friend. He then had thoughts about what was to become of Luigi's friends and family. How would Mario, Peach, Daisy, and the other Smashers react to the death of Luigi? _

_Many hours later, Marth is seen with Master Hand and Mario, Peach, and Daisy were there. They silently told them that Luigi died protecting Marth. Mario fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground screaming it was all a lie. Peach kneeled next to him and embraced him wailing. Daisy also fell to her knees realizing the man she loved for so long was dead. The other Smashers overheard and were all shocked and devastated. _

_Marth was the one impacted the most. He was right there with Luigi at his final moments. He felt it was his own fault that Luigi was gone. He even told Marth that HE was his closest friend. He was so upset that he couldn't bring himself to show up at Luigi's funeral which was being held behind the mansion where he was to be buried the next day. _

_At the funeral, Luigi's body was in a wooden casket with his torn, green hat with the letter, "L" laid on top of it. Mario, Peach, and Daisy and everyone else, including the villains, wore black outfits and stared at the coffin. _

_Link played a solemn tune on his ocarina. Master Hand and Crazy Hand placed a giant green wreath in front of a beautiful photo of Luigi smiling brightly tipping off his hat. One by one, the Smashers paid their respects to the fallen green plumber. _

_Mario walked up to the coffin and had a sorrowful look on his face. "Luigi… my dear-a little brother-a… I miss you-a very much and we-a all wish you were-a still here." Mario finished with tears in his eyes and he placed a rose on the coffin and whispered, "Goodbye, my-a brother." _

_After Mario did his farewell, Peach and Daisy did the same as did some of the Smashers who knew Luigi very well like Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Donkey Kong, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff. _

_Everyone said their farewells… except for one certain Smasher. _

_Marth is seen standing near the edge of a cliff looking out at the ocean. It was dark and gloomy out and then the rain came tumbling down. But it didn't bother Marth. Tears streamed down his face as his bangs covered his eyes again. Silence took over as Marth wailed in the air. _

_The funeral was now over and Luigi was buried with a tombstone that read, "Here lies Luigi, a heroic and close brother, friend, and Smasher. May he rest in peace forever cradled in the hands of our Lord." _

_Now, Mario, Peach, and Daisy had to learn to move on with their lives without their beloved Luigi, including the Smashers and… Marth. _

_**Flashback Ends **_

Marth was still on his bed crying and then he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, remembering Luigi's final words before his passing:

"_Goodbye… my-a… closest… friend." _

Those words echoed in Marth's mind. Luigi really meant it that he was his closest friend. He sacrificed himself to save Marth from being killed by Medeus.

He hoped that Medeus was burning and rotting in the fiery depths of Hell for what he had done not only to Luigi, but to everyone he knew and loved.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "W-who is it?" Marth asked in a sad tone.

"I-it's me." Marth knew that soft, tomboyish girl voice. Daisy, Peach's outgoing cousin, entered with a sad look on her face. She walked over to Marth's bed and sat next to him.

"Marth… how come you didn't show up at the funeral?" Daisy asked.

Marth shivered at the question and turned his head away silently.

"Marth, please answer me." Daisy begged shaking Marth's right arm gently.

He turned his face to the brunette princess with tears in his eyes again. "I… couldn't forgive myself for what happened to Luigi. He… he died… to protect me."

"Marth, it wasn't your fault…"

"IT WAS!" Marth screamed before Daisy could finish. She was startled by Marth's behavior.

"Luigi gave himself up for my sake and he died right in front of me! There was nothing I could do to save him! I was helpless… again!" Marth dug his face in his hands and sobbed silently. Daisy wrapped her arms around Marth and held him close to her.

"Marth, please… stop blaming yourself for what happened. Luigi would have gave up his life for anyone here. For me, for Mario, for Peach… and everyone else he loved." Daisy rubbed Marth's back gently.

Marth stopped crying and looked up at Daisy. "I… I understand. But… I miss him."

"I miss him too, Marth. Very much." Daisy let tears flow down her face.

Marth used his gloved hands to wipe them away and then he hugged Daisy and held her close to him. "Daisy… thank you. I understand what I must do now."

Daisy smiled warmly and she pecked a kiss on Marth's forehead. Marth responded by giving her a short kiss on the lips and walked out of the room.

Daisy watched in surprise and touched her lips feeling the warm radiance from Marth's short kiss. She smiled and knew he cared about her as much as she cared about him after Luigi's death.

Now, Marth is seen behind the mansion in front of Luigi's grave. There were 35 roses, his beloved green hat, and the photo and wreath still there from the funeral.

Marth then placed one of his hands on the tombstone and spoke, "Luigi, it's me… Marth. I don't know if you can hear me… but I'm so sorry I didn't come to your funeral. The reason why… was because I couldn't forgive myself for what happened. I felt it was my fault you died protecting me. But… I understand now. I won't let your death be in vain, Luigi. I know now you're in a better place and you're watching over me, Mario, Peach, Daisy, and everyone else here. Daisy is getting better but I promise for your sake to look after her for you including Mario, Peach, and the other Smashers. I'll miss you, Luigi, and… thank you… my closest friend. Goodbye."

Marth then felt a warm ray of light touch him from the sky high above him. He knew it was Luigi smiling happily that he came to see him and talk to him. Marth smiled back and then turned around and headed back for the mansion.

THE END

Please review and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
